Our First Time
by JusticeMalfoyPerez
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to take their relationship to the next level. Told in Bella's point of veiw If you don't like it, THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT.


He pulled me in close; his chilly arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up at his gorgeous face and our eyes meet. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. His question made perfect sense since; I wasn't sure I wanted to do it. But I felt a strong attraction for Edward and a longing to feel his beauty inside me.

My lips quivered, but that wasn't strange. They always quivered when Edward's face was close to mine. I took a deep breath and put one arm around his neck. I had to decide; quickly. I know Edward was cold, but being around him made me feel warm. "Yes. Yes. I am sure." I whispered through a smile.

He smirked weakly and kissed my soft lips. It's hard to explain, but an explosion of many sensations bursted inside me. Good sensations though, and I made my lips press harder on his. "Mmmmm..." Edward moaned as my tongue licked his perfectly shaped lips. His moans made me smile. He, himself, made me smile. Edward gently pushed me down onto the bed and placed himself above me. So many thoughts were running through my head as he pushed his body against mine. "Ahhh..." I let out a low moan from the sensation of him on me. "You are so beautiful." Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

He was my angel, my knight in shining armor; my everything. He rolled off me and took off his shirt. I couldn't help but look at his flawless chest and bite my lip. He was pure heaven and everything that I ever wanted. He looked at me with his golden eyes and I immediately knew what that look meant. I nervously lifted up my dress and threw it off to the side like an artist throwing down their brush. Instantly, I felt a rush of cold air flow around my tiny body-shape and my arms flung around my almost-revealed chest. He pulled down his pants and came next to me.

My cheeks began to fill with heat and the color red as I automatically glanced at his boxers. But it was fair, since I noticed he glanced at my panties. "Make love to me Edward." I whispered seductively. Those words tickled my lips in a way none of my words ever did. He slightly laughed and replied; "That is the plan."

A sudden rush of desire for his body pulsed through my veins and I licked my lips. He came a little closer and I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him as close as he could get to me. It was about to begin. We breathed deeply in unison and together we nodded our heads. I pressed my lips onto his as he wrapped his arms around me. We were like a painting that was in the making. I felt myself go forward and placed myself onto his lap. "Ermmm..." I moaned as I felt him press hard against the outside of my panties. I looked at his face and discovered that he too; was blushing. I licked the tips of his lips and it clicked something within him. He slammed his lips against mine and grabbed my butt with both hands.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth as if he was drinking water and placed both of my hands onto his perfect nipples. He gently rubbed his tongue against mine and held me so dearly. It was like a dream come true. It was the day I was looking forward to and now it's finally here. I felt his smooth hands glide up my body and too the back of my bra. I felt myself smile while our tongues were dancing and he unhooked my bra. I pulled myself away from him and helped him slip it off.

Automatically, I would cover my naked breast, but he stopped me by grabbing my arms.

I blushed.

His golden eyes glanced at both of them and he smiled. "They are beautiful. You're body is perfect." He then cupped both of my breasts and sent chills up and down my spine. His hands were cold against my smooth skin. He moved his hands in a circular motion and leaned in to kiss me. We were both now half naked and fully heated into our love. "Mmm...I'm going to show you how much I love you." Edward whispered and pulled me down with him on the bed. We were now laying side by side. He grabbed my leg and pulled it up onto his and licked my neck from the bottom to the tip of my chin. "Mmmmmuhh..." I moaned softly. I wanted this to last forever.

He seductively pulled down my panties and then his boxers. He took a moment to observe my hour-glass body as I took a moment to observe his. Then, he lowered himself to my lower half and I closed my eyes. I knew exactly what he was about to do. "Ohh!" I moaned and craned my neck back; pleasure overflowing my entire body. His tongue shaped the area where he would soon place himself inside of me. With every lick, every stroke, I moaned slightly and low.

He slipped his tongue into me and moved it back and forth. I felt my body move along with the way his tongue was moving and I gradually moaned louder and louder. He then took his tongue out of me and moved himself up to my level. His hands squeezed my breast and his tongue licked my neck. I smirked and whispered, "It's my turn." Then I lowered myself down and gently wrapped my hand around his beauty. "Ohh..." He moaned softly. I leaned in and licked the tip of him and felt him shudder with pleasure.

I wrapped my mouth around it and moved it in and out. "Ohhhh..."Edward moaned slightly louder. I felt like I was painting a picture with my actions. This intimacy, our intimacy, was pure heaven and we weren't afraid to show our love for each other through actions. I finally released my lips from his lower half and moved back up to his face. "That was so good..." He whispered through a moan. I could sense the pleasure and love in his voice when he said it, and I knew I was going to make him feel even better.

We then started to kiss each other passionately and he pulled me close to his perfectly shaped body. I looked him in the eyes and climbed on top of him and slowly pushed himself into me; moaning gradually. We were connected, like two beautiful puzzle pieces; we were one. We both looked at each other, knowing what lies ahead, and I bent down and met his lips.

Some people say you can never experience heaven on earth, some say you can never be so sure of anything; I say different. This was heaven, he was heaven and I have never been so sure about anything in my life; until this very moment. I was in love with Edward Cullen and he was in love with me too. As our bodies began to sway together, I felt the longing connection I was hoping for with him. It was the connection of being one.

We moaned in unison, gradually picking up the pace, and holding each other ever so dearly. I loved how we moaned together; moaning was like another way of saying I love you.

It felt like a thousand butterflies were kissing every inch of my body. I never saw Edward so passionate, so intimate, and so satisfied.

Finally, we started to go slower and slower, and with every moan, came an "I love you."

I felt like a totally different person; but in a good way. I laid down next to him and we both looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you so much." Edward said softly to me and pushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"I love you so much more." I replied and gave him one last kiss for the night.

Some say sex is for fun, sex is bad, and sex is inappropriate. But in truth, sex is like an artist painting a picture of intimacy and love. It is a mature way of saying you love someone. It is a way of connecting your soul, with someone else's. I knew this was the right choice to make and I wasn't afraid. Edward was meant for me, if he wasn't, we wouldn't have done what was just done.


End file.
